Fight Night: Hiccup and Toothless vs Hiro and Baymax
by Sea Eagle
Summary: Two young riders and their partners face off to see who is the superior. Who will win? Place your bets and be prepared to be at the edge of your seats, 'cause it's Fight Night! Parody of Screwattack's Death Battle.


**Hey, guys. Eagle here. So, sorry that i haven't been on, lately. I'm just running out of ideas. But hey, new Fight Night! And the result might surprise you. So, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>They maybe cute and cuddly, but mess with their riders, and they will NOT hesitate to take you down.<p>

Toothless, the Night Fury,

And Baymax, the armored robotic nurse.

My name is Sea Eagle. Place your bets and be prepared to be at the edge of your seats. 'Cause it's Fight Night!

* * *

><p>Berk, home to the Viking tribe: the Hairy Hooligans. It's filled with many beauteous attractions that Plus Ones can enjoy, like fishing, hunting, and beautiful sunsets. The only problems...are the pests. You see, most people have Mice or Mosquitoes. But they have...Dragons.<p>

From this tribe of Vikings, came the young Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, son to the tribe's chieftain. While he was the weakest of the Vikings, he made up for it with quite an impressive intelligence.

One day, fate had allowed him to take down a Night Fury during an attack from a horde of dragons. And if you were to take down a Night Fury, you'd have you name engraved on your very own throne in Valhalla, or something like that, anyway. So, Hiccup set out to find and finish off the dragon. However, fate had it's own plans.

After letting it go, Hiccup decided to tame the dragon, instead of killing it, starting off one of the greatest Human-Creature friendships known to man. Thus, Hiccup named the dragon Toothless. Due to the fact that he has retractable teeth! Wait...that's stupid.

Toothless is a dragon slightly larger than an average human being. Though, compared to other dragons, he isn't the largest of them all. Despite this, however, Toothless is quite physically strong, and is extremely fast on the air. Being the Ninja of Dragons, he possess incredible speed and acrobatics when flying. However, he seems to be born with a broken tail. Thus, to aid him in his flight, Hiccup constructed a prosthetic tailfin, that opens and closes according to which ever flight formation he wants.

And of course, being a dragon, Toothless can breath fire. But this time, it's a special case. Because Toothless's fire breath...is actually Plasma, the 4th state of matter. The hottest Plasma ever created by man can be as hot as 100 million degrees Kelvin, being able to burn through literally EVERYTHING!

His rider is the brave leader of the dragon riding crew, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. He wields a dragon sword, which can light itself on fire, and spew out flammable Zippleback gas from it's hilt. When mixed with fire, the result is one hell of a light show. Despite this, he rarely faces foes head on. Rather, he chooses to use his intelligence, along with Toothless's powers, to overpower any huge opponent.

And overpower huge opponents they did! These two are a deadly combination, taking on giant dragons like the Red Death, and the Alpha Dragon, with only Toothless's fire.

Well...for the former, Hiccup DID lose his leg, earning him a prosthetic to match his dragon's, and for the ladder, Toothless wasn't able to defeat it with only his fire. So he relied on his super charged mode: The Titan Wing.

The Titan Wing not only has the COOLEST name for a super mode ever, but also increases Toothless fire breathing abilities with no defined time limit! He can literally activate this form anytime he wants to! It was with this form that Toothless was able to take on the Alpha Dragon, and win.

Alongside his rider, Toothless is one hell of a powerhouse. But...he's not perfect.

If ever disconnected from his rider, who has the ability to control Toothless's prosthetic leg, he will lose control in the middle of the flight. This is the exact same reason why Hiccup lost his leg in the first place. Poor kid.

But regardless, the two are a duo to be taken seriously. They are the Alpha of all dragons. And if you say otherwise, prepare to get flamed.

Hiccup: YES!

Toothless: *breathes fire*

Hiccup: come on...*flies into fire*

* * *

><p>Behold, San Fransokyo, the Japan-based futuristic city filled with many technological marvels. There's very little tourist traps that can attract you with such an amazing combination between culture and machinery. And you wanna know what else is there? Criminals. So when there's a problem in town, who you gonna call?<p>

GHOSTBUST-Oh, no wait, that's another thing.

The Big Hero 6 of course!

From this team of genius kids came many awesome super-powered members like the Speedy Gogo Tomago, the Plasma-Blade Samurai, Wasabi No-Ginger, and the Chemical Whiz, Honey Lemon. But the member that everyone CLEARLY remembers...is the freaking robot.

Enter Baymax, a robotic nurse built by San Fransokyo Tech student, Tadashi Hamada. Whoa, wait, you sure that's a robot? You sure that's not a giant fluffy marshmallow? Really? Okay, fine.

Baymax is a robotic nurse programmed with over 10 thousand, or million was it? I forgot, medical procedures. But that doesn't mean he can't bring in destruction. With movers designed by Tadashi himself, he is able to lift 1000 pounds! To put that into comparison, Wreck-it Ralph, the heaviest Disney Protagonist by far, is 643 pounds.

Baymax's pilot, and owner, is none other than the big brained, heroic leader of the Big Hero 6: Hiro Hamada, Tadashi's younger brother.

Though, he didn't start off as a superhero. He was a professional Bot Fighter, and graduated High School at the age of 13. He's got quite an intelligence to be able to make it into college at 14 years old. However, during a showcase at San Fransokyo Tech, where he got enrolled in the first place, a fire started. And one thing led to another, and Tadashi died.

Outraged at the loss of his brother, Hiro set off to find who was responsible for the fire, and Tadashi's death.

Unfortunately, the person ALSO has control over Hiro's invention, which makes him THAT much harder to catch. So, in order to keep up with his power, Hiro employed the help of his friends, and equipped them, Baymax, and himself, with Battle Gear.

Each Battle Gear has it's own unique feature as attributed to the wielders most outstanding trait. Baymax's Battle Gear was given thrusters and wings, giving him the ability of flight at high speeds. But his best feature of them all are the Rocket Fists, which allows him to blast his hand off and destroy just about ANYTHING!

Hiro's Battle Gear doesn't have any impressive features, but it does feature Electromagnetic Locks which allows him to lock his hands, his feet, or his knees, to special bearings on Baymax's back, allowing him to hang on to the robot as he flies.

Together, Hiro and Baymax are a deadly powerhouse, with Hiro's intellegence, and Baymax's raw power. But...there's a catch.

The chip that was inside Baymax programmed so that Baymax would not bring any harm to a HUMAN being. The only way for Baymax to be able to harm humans is with the removal of his chip, and leaving his Karate chip, designed by Hiro, intact. However, this would cause him to go on a frenzy, and take out anyone he's ordered to.

Plus, while Baymax's armor is durable, it isn't exactly Adamantium, so it IS breakable.

But still, Baymax is a beast. If you mess with him, you might as well be dead, because it's pretty damn hard to be a robot that can shoot his fists around to break things. Beware the fluffy, armored, marshmallow that is Baymax.

Hiro: you ready, Baymax?

Baymax: flying makes me a better healthcare companion.

* * *

><p>Fighters, to your marks. It's time to settle this once and for all.<p>

Place your bets and be prepared to be at the edge of your seats. 'Cause it's Fight Night!

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day somewhere in a wide grassland. The Big Hero 6 were just testing out their weapon systems, and so far everything seems alright. That is...until it was Baymax's turn.<p>

"Alright, Baymax." said Hiro. "Prepare rocket fists."

"Rocket fists armed and ready." replied Baymax.

"Make sure the safety systems are on."

Unfortunately, before it was switched to safety mode, the rocket fist already fired.

"Safety mode activated." said Baymax. "I'm sure that won't be a problem."

"Oh dear." said Hiro.

Meanwhile, elsewhere...

Hiccup and Astrid were just flying around, having some quality time together. They were having such fun, the wind blowing through their faces. It was a beautiful moment.

"Having fun?" asked Hiccup.

"This is awesome!" replied Astrid.

"Hell yeah it is!"

Unfortunately...that didn't last long. Remember that rocket fist? Yeah, it flew right at Astrid, crashed her down, and went back to Baymax. She plummeted down at high speed alongside Stormfly, screaming. Luckily, Hiccup and Toothless dived into the rescue just in time, and they grabbed the two divers, placing them safely on the ground.

"You okay?" asked Hiccup.

"Yeah, i'm fine."

"Good." Hiccup then saw the rocket fist flying back to it's shooter. Angered, Hiccup decided to follow it with Toothless.

"You wait here, okay?" he said to Astrid. "I'll be right back." And then, they flew off.

Back to our heroes, they just finished their test run, and were packing it up. Everything seems all fine and dandy, until Baymax's censor went off.

"My censors indicate a life form approaching fast." he said. "200 meters."

"What?" asked a confused Hiro.

"0 metres."

"Wait, wha-"

And then Toothless flew past by, knocking all of the Big Hero 6 back with the impact. They were all unconscious from the attack, except for Hiro and Baymax. Luckily, the two were unharmed, but now, they've got an angry rider and his dragon at their door.

"HEY!" yelled Hiccup. "You just shot down my girlfriend with that thing!"

"Whoa, hey, whoa." replied Hiro. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"Sorry? You think i'm just gonna let you walk away after that?"

"I guess not."

"Yeah, definitely." Hiccup then put his helmet on, and drew out his Dragon Sword. "Come on, then!"

"Well, here we go, Baymax."

And with that, Hiro hooked himself onto Baymax, and prepared for battle.

(Battle BGM: Castlevania Judgement – Vampire Killer)

May the best rider win!

FIGHT!

And thus, Toothless flew off, making the first strike. With his immense speed, he was about to crash Baymax, but then the robot flew upwards, and countered with his rocket fist. Luckily, the Night Fury was able to dodge, but faceplanted on the ground, leaving Baymax with plenty of room to attack.

"Aim for the dragon, not the rider!" he said.

With that, Baymax fired his rocket fist again, aimed at Toothless. However, the dragon got back up just in time to counter with a fireball. A direct hit it was, straight to Baymax's mask. With the robot stunned, Toothless flew upwards to deliver a diving shot. However, Baymax soon recovered, and went after him.

Upon sight, Toothless immediately fired another shot. However, Baymax fired both fists, one to counter the fireball, and another for the hit. The fireball was blocked by one of the fists, but the other couldn't find it's mark as Toothless swiftly flew out of the way. However, what he didn't saw was Baymax's uppercut, straight to it's poor jaw.

Toothless went ouf of balance, but recovered, feeling more pissed off than ever. The result was an endless rain of fireballs. Baymax flew across the plains, avoiding the rain of fire, but what he didn't avoid, though, was Toothless's instant tail whip. He went out of balance, and lost some altitude. Luckily, he quickly regained, but unfortunately, he ended up having to block one powerful fireball, knocking him back, and scratching his armor.

"Hiro, my armor just received heavy damage." said Baymax.

"Damn, that's one powerful dragon." said Hiro. "I've got an idea. Full thrust!"

And so, Baymax flew upwards with all the energy he could muster.

"Toothless, after them!" yelled Hiccup.

And, after an adjustment with his tail, Toothless went after Baymax.

The two flyers blasted off into the clouds, with Toothless trying to lower the distance between him and Baymax, and Baymax trying to do the opposite. What exactly was Hiro's plan? And does Baymax even know what it is? Well, whatever it is, they better do it quickly. Gravity ain't gonna let them stay up for long.

Eventually, Baymax's thrusters were no longer powerful enough, and thus, he plummeted back down. Seeing the falling robot, Hiccup quickly moved Toothless out of the way, right on time. However, Hiro's plan wasn't to take him down by crashing him. The moment Baymax passed by Toothless, he quickly fired his rocket fists. Luckily, Hiccup's Dragon Sword was able to deflect them both as Toothless fired a shot straight at Baymax.

A direct hit. But Hiccup wasn't finished with him. With the gas from his sword, he surrounded the two armored fighters as they tried to recover. And so, they did. But then, they were met with fire from all sides as a spark of Toothless's flame hit the gas. Baymax went down again, but this time, there was no getting up. He landed on the ground with his armor still intact. But it doesn't look like they were going to end the battle anytime soon.

"Looks like we're gonna have to step it up a notch." said Hiro. "I'm sorry for this buddy." He then removed his healthcare chip, and stored it away safely.

And then...red eyes.

Meanwhile, in the air, Hiccup eyed on the ground, looking for the downed robot, but he was nowhere to be found. It looked to him that he had won the match. And so, he slowly descended in victory.

"Phew, good job, buddy." he said to his dragon. "We sure taught them."

But then, surprise uppercut. Baymax delivered a punch straight to Toothless's jaw once more, followed by an endless barrage of punches to his stomach. Baymax was furious, and it doesn't look like his victim is going to survive the battle. With one final punch, Baymax threw Toothless to the ground with his fists, and fired them at the dragon's abdomen to ensure the crash.

Toothless roared out of helplessness. Hiccup, however, tried to steer him away from the rocket fist, trying as hard he could not to disconnect from his dragon. And so, with a grab and roll maneuver, Toothless safely passed through the fist, watching as it flew to the ground.

"So, they wanna play it like that, huh?" he said. "Toothless, Titan Wing Mode!"

And then, Toothless grew bright blue, increasing his power, and flew upwards. Baymax and Hiro saw the two heading up to them. However, this time they were flying faster than before. And they had a bright blue glow to them. Hiro got worried. And so Baymax charged at Toothless trying to take him down.

Seeing the threat, Toothless fired an endless array of fireballs. While Baymax was able to avoid them, he was his by the sparks of the explosion, and was actually hit by a couple of fireballs. His system was almost down, and his armor was almost broken. So he sped up, and delivered a punch to Toothless's head. However, it was caught with his paws, and Toothless threw him off.

What happens next is the two creatures, alternatively flying to and away from each other, trying to land some hits, only to have them blocked or avoided, with a couple of projectile blasts along the way. Unfortunately, Baymax's armor wasn't going to hold off for much longer. And so, he increased power on his thrusters. As a result, he was fsat enough to get one hit on Toothless, and it was a powerful one.

In fact, it was so powerful, it caused Hiccup to detach from Toothless. But, out of recoil, Toothless spewed out a fireball, and broke Baymax's armor. That, unfortunately, caused Hiro to detach as well.

The four plummeted to the ground, luckily the two giant creatures cuddled and protected them, shielding them from the impact that was about to come. The two riders hoped that they would survive the fall, and that their dragon and robot would remain just fine. They hugged on tightly...and then they crashed.

When the dust cleared, it would appear that they survived...but they were unconscious...all four of them.

* * *

><p>K.O.!<p>

Ladies and Gentlemen, the first ever tie in Fight Night history!

This is a really close one to call. While Hiccup DOES have more experience with Toothless, and his Titan Wing mode is able to dupe Baymax out, Baymax's far more durable armor, combined with Hiro's intelligence, was able to catch up with Hiccup and Toothless.

It also doesn't help that it's actually quite common for Hiccup to detach from Toothless. In fact, over the course of two movies, Hiccup has detached from him by accident, 3 times, 2 of which was from hard impact. So, even if Hiccup would've won, it would have to be a sacrificial win.

Looks like these two huggables just lost their cute and cuddliness.

This battle is a draw.

Next time, on Fight Night...

.

.

.

"You really think you can stop me!?"

"Greetings, I am Alisa. Now i must terminate you."

"I am Justice!"

"I'm sorry, i have no choice."

The one who betrayed his own in order to build a new era, teams up with his colleague, the steel maiden who has awakened from a long slumber.

Against the Heir to the title of Holy Warrior, and his sister, She who fights destiny.

Ladies and gentlemen, the first ever Tag Team Fight Night!

Lars Alexandersson and Alisa Bosconovitch!

Versus!

Patroklos Alexander and Pyrrha Alexandra!

Get ready for the next battle!

* * *

><p><strong>Well, did you like that? Please review, favorite, and follow. Also, i'm gonna make another Icebreaker one-shot, so keep an eye out on the Wreck-it Ralph and Frozen crossover category, kay?<strong>

**Also, coming soon, Tekken's Lars and Alisa vs. Soul Calibur's Patroklos and Pyrrha.**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


End file.
